


Winter's Thin Skin

by templefugate



Series: Puzzleprompts [1]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: Bechdel Test Pass, Challenge Response, Community: puzzleprompts, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, Gen, Gen Work, LiveJournal Prompt, One Shot, POV Female Character, Post-Frozen (2013), Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Sister-Sister Relationship, Sisters
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/templefugate/pseuds/templefugate
Summary: One summer night, Elsa lets her powers loose.





	Winter's Thin Skin

**Author's Note:**

> This is a fill for 3 puzzleprompts: "coat," "midnight," and "cryokinesis."
> 
> Original challenge post:
> 
> https://puzzleprompts.livejournal.com/77659.html

Anna's wearing a bright red coat big enough to be a blanket and a smile that, from a distance, seems to take up her whole face. Elsa gives her a quick grin in return before breaking her gaze away, eyes locking on the full moon overhead. It is silver as a coin, so large and close in the sky that she half believes she could touch it if she only reached out far enough.

Elsa raises her hand, sending blue and white sparks flying. The moon's soft glow recedes behind dark clouds, cloaking the midnight hour and all of Arendelle beneath it. A chill wind flows from the east, bringing with it a flurry of soft white flakes.

Anna squeals, rushing towards them with an outstretched tongue. Elsa quickly follows, the heels of her boots clacking on the stone path.

"Can you believe it was scorching today?" Anna asks with a laugh. With her words come a stream of white puffs.

Though the cold never bothered Elsa, heat ate away at her, draining her energy like a logger harvesting tree sap. "I would have done this sooner if I could." She leans back her head, letting snowflakes kiss her cheeks.


End file.
